The Insult of Montresor
by Ondine de la Mer
Summary: In Edgar Allen Poe's -The Cask of Amontillado- we know that Fortunato offered Montresor a great insult, and it was this that led to his murder. But just what was it that had offended him so? One-shot. It's my first published story, so tell me what you think!


**AN:** Hello! This is my first story so I'd really appreciate if you could tell me what you think! I actually wrote this for an English assignment, but ended up liking it so much that I posted it online.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _The Cask of Amontillado_

* * *

The night had been warm for autumn, unusually so, and it was with great cheer that the people of Italy celebrated the last days of the Festa del l'Uva. For weeks, the villagers had worked, gathering the sun-ripened grapes from twisted vines so that they could be pressed by candlelight after dusk. Stored and strewn with yeast, in cellars their pulp would age till next September's end when they could be sold and uncorked. And now, as the last of the must had been kept, this burden could put aside for the celebration of grapes and wine. I, myself never did join the festivities, for I had been readying myself for the arrival of a very important guest.

"You there, fetch some marigold, bird's-foot trefoil, and a vase for the table. And tell Maria to summon the maids. They _will_ be waiting and ready for the marquis' arrival or she will find herself out of a job."

It had been a trying week of preparations, I remember, but at the end of it the house was pristine, the table was set, and Marquisate Alessandro was due within the hour. Fortunato had arrived earlier, and it was around then that he joined me in my waiting, his velveteen waistcoat fresh and embroidered with the spade-like leaves of the redbud tree and a cap resting upon his head.

"Why Montresor, I almost mistook you for a bitten dog, pacing and scaring the servants like that"

"Tonight we can show nothing but our best faces. Those who would falter have not the proficiency needed tonight and are no loss."

"Skittish servants make sloppy work. But no matter, I suppose. Now what is that, then, she gave you?"

"It is a cask of amontillado, a gift for the marquis."

"Amontillado!"

"The marquis wishes to sample our wines, and should they prove fine serve them at his parties. Just think what we could make with his endorsement!"

"Amontillado!"

"I am sorry, cousin, but it is reserved and I've only one."

A knock sounded then, and as I bade for Fortunato to wait in the parlour, I made comfortable our guest. Supper was rich, with roasted boar and cheeses paired with wines from the valley. It was at the climax of the dinner, that I called for the amontillado.

"This night has treated well our palettes, and as every year, the wines have aged well. But now I've a treat for you, one that has been resting in my cellars since I myself was just a boy. This particular year the wine was exquisite and it is truly one of the most flavorous to leave our breweries."

It was with anticipation that I'd watched the marquis from the corner of my eyes, careful not to stare, but when he took a sip, paused, and scowled it was replaced with an uneasiness that bit at my mind and brought back in full the anxiety that had quieted with the evening's continued success.

"What is this mockery? Do you take me for a fool? Claiming the feats of others to further your own ambition. You insult me, and this affront will not be allowed!"

It was, in my incomprehension, to Fortunato that I looked for clarity. And yet on his face were no signs of hesitation, but a small smirk. It was an expression I'd seen often enough directed at the victims of our childhood mischief. And yet it was only when I myself took a sip that I understood the depth of his treachery, for it seemed that my cask had been replaced with Vino de Pago.

* * *

 **AN:** So I'd like to explain some of the symbolism I put into this story. For one, I'm a huge fan of flower meanings, and I put some of that into the story. Marigold can stand for both search for riches or pain/grief while bird's-foot trefoil means revenge. So a little foreshadowing there. The tree leaves on Fortunato's shirt were from the Redbud Tree, which is associated with Judas from the bible. Judas was god's follower, but is famous for his betrayal when he sold out Jesus for 30 silver pieces.

Festa del l'Uva is indeed a real festival, celebrated in Italy in the third week of September. It literally translates to festival of grapes. Must is the crushed grapes in which the juice will ferment. The must is later strained, but it is a key process of fermentation. In fact, one of the differences for making white and red wine is if the grapes are peeled before being crushed. White wine must is peel-less. I put this in there, because I though it'd be interesting if the setting was right in between the end of summer and the beginning of winter. Also, grapes and wine play a large part in his murder(gets him drunk, entices him to follow Montresor into the crypt) so I thought that it'd be interesting that just when Montresor was pushed into thoughts of revenge, grapes that would go into making wine were harvested.

In case anyone is wondering, Vino de Pago is a very fancy, very expensive Spanish wine.


End file.
